witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Lara Croft
Lara Croft is an archeologist and adventurer appearing in the Witchblade crossovers. Biography Black Pearl As Lucas Moralto began to sense that he won't live for long any more, he commissioned Lara to retrieve a talisman with a black pearl, that is believed to be a wellspring of immortality, from a labyrinth in the ruins of Hal Seflieni, Malta. When returning the artefact Moralto, a 90-year-old friend of the late Lord Henshingly Croft, it turns out, that he does not intend to simply prolong his life, but instead wants to carry out a vendetta against the Scarponi family who few decades ago were the arch-rivals of Moralto's criminal family. Although the original criminal organization has been since disbanded and the members deceased, Lucas intends to accomplish his vendetta by killing their grandchildren. Learning of his evil intentions, Lara tries to take the talisman from him, which splits in two in the process, believing to have released a winged demon that sets out to carry out Moralto's orders. Lara tracks down the demon and tries to stop him from killing Vincent Scarponi, but is too late. She tries to shoot down the demon, but it flies away. Few minutes later, police arrives at the scene and Sara takes Lara downtown for questioning. Sara does a background check on the mysterious women and finds out the girl's name is Lara Croft and she's multimillionaire archaeologist. Lara proceeds to explain about the black pearl, winged demon and Lucas Molarto. After hearing this, Sara decides to help Lara and together they set out to Moralto's fortress in Bar Harbor, Maine and infiltrate it from the ocean side. Lara confronts Moralto to learn that the half of the talisman Moralto was able to keep, particular the black, is now part of him and transforms him into the winged demon. Lara is faced with the demon and has to fight him. Sara gives her a hand, or rather a bolt of fire from the Witchblade and together they defeat the demon. Moralto survives and later shows up on the doorstep of Antonio Scarponi's family while Lara takes the talisman with her, to keep it safe. Idol of Bastet Following an intriguing invitation from her friend, Sara Pezzini travels to London to meet Lara at an event in the British Museum. Upon her arrival Sara witnesses a woman fleeing the scene, stolen artefact in hand. Lara is high on her heels, weapon drawn. She tells Sara to drive her car, a red Aston Martin Volante, to chase after the thieves. While en route, Lara tells Sara that the person who stole the artefact - an Idol of Bastet that Lara herself recovered in Giza - is Genvieve LeCavalier, an Earls widow and wealthy perfumer from the continent, who previously offered Lara money for the relic. When Lara refused to sell the idol, Genvieve took the idol by force. Lara suspects that the idol is something more than a simple statue. Sara then questions how is this connected to the Witchblade. Lara explains that at the pyramid were she and her partner, Buck Ogden, found the idol, they saw a heroglyph portraying the Witchblade. Lara continues her story, telling Sara that when she removed the idol from the pedestal, the pyramid guardian attacked them. While Lara manages to escape, Buck gets lock behind in the pyramid. They then finally catch up with Genvieve, but her men open fire on Sara and Lara, forcing them to drive off the bridge. Using the Witchblade, Sara manages to catch Lara and prevent them from falling to their deaths. The women then track down Genvieve to an old castle, were she proceeds to summon Bastet, much to her surprise. Genvieve is confused as the idol was supposed to empower her, instead of summoning Bastet. She then decides to ask Bastet to keep her out of jail. Bastet accomplishes this by sending her pet lion to kill her. As Genvieve's men run away, Lara and Sara confront Bastet. Using the Witchblade, Sara incapacitates Bastet's pet lion. Bastet immediately recognizes the Witchblade, having encountered it before. She challenges Sara to one-one fight, but Lara snatches the idol and traps Bastet in it again. Meanwhile, her pet lion turns into a cub and Lara decides to keep it. Later, Sara and Lara relax in Croft's Manor. Lara ponders what Bastet meant by saying, that Witchblade took her lover from her. She also names the lion cub after her lost friend Buck. Sphere of Influence Lara Croft is walking through sewers of New York when see finally finds what she's been looking for. Suddenly an alligator emerges from the water, but Lara manages to fend it off with her gun. She then gets out of the sewer and gives the item she found, a doll, back to a little girl. She then scares off two boys who threw the doll into the sewers in the first place by saying that if they do this again, she will call her friend Sara Pezzini from NYPD. The little girl then gives back the doll to Lara, saying that she doesn't need it anymore as she plans to grow up strong and brave just like the Tomb Raider. This act reminds Lara of herself when she was little. Lara then travels to an auction house. There she outbids a woman who tries to buy a Mayan tomb guardian statue, which Lara recovered during her trip to Honduras six weeks ago. When the leave the auction house, the woman and her two henchmen approach Lara and unsuccessfully try to apprehend her. The wealthy woman tells Lara that the souls of her ancestors rest in an underground tomb in Honduras, the same tomb, which Lara recently plundered. When Lara removed the tomb guardians fetish from the tomb, she awakened the eternal guardian of her family imprisoning the spirit of the woman's daughter in the process. After this happened the woman came here to buy back the guardian totem and save her daughter. Hearing this, Lara decides to give back the totem, but notices that she managed to crush it in her hand, revealing a gem inside of it. The woman then asks Lara to take the gem and bring it back to the tomb in Honduras. Lara agrees and ponders what other things have come about as a result of her tomb riding. As the woman looks after her daughter, Lara takes her two henchmen and enters the tomb. Before leaving, the woman warns Lara that awaits her inside the temple is no longer the spirit of her daughter, but a fierce and terrible thing. Inside the tomb, Lara and the two henchmen are attacked by the guardian of the tomb. While the men distract it, Lara rushes to put the gem back on the pedestal. Although she succeeds, nothing happens. Lara then rushes to help two men who are about to be killed by the guardian. As the guardian grabs Lara, she tells the two men to save themselves. After being thrown onto the floor by the guardian, Lara realizes that the gem needs a host. She then proceeds to take the gem and put it into the doll. As she puts the doll back onto the pedestal, the guardian disappears. With the girl having returned back to normal, Lara leaves Honduras. On her way back, Lara ponders if twenty years from now, that little girl in the New York did grow up to be a brave tomb raider just liker her, what will she thing, when she enters certain ancient Mayan tomb and finds her old doll waiting there for her. Personality Lara is extremely intelligent and level headed, usually remaining calm, even in the most dangerous situations. She has shown both tenacity and loyalty to her friends. Although Lara is very serious about her job, it doesn't stop her from being quite sarcastic and quick with witty remarks. Abilities * Peak Physical Condition: Lara is extremely well trained. Her physical attributes are all at peak, or near-peak, physical condition. * Skilled Marksman: Lara is a skilled marksman trained with many forms of firearms as well as with traditional bows. * Master Strategist: Despite Lara's excellent physical attributes, it is more often her mind which allows her to escape from dangerous situations. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lara is an excellent fighter. * Multilingualism: Lara can speak in many different languages. Gallery Dem6.jpg|Lara fighting with the winged demon. Dem8.jpg|Lara meeting Sara Pezzini Dem16.jpg|Lara and Sara infiltrating Moralto's fortress. Dem24.jpg|Lara taking out the Black Pearl from Moralto's body. Pyramid5.jpg|Lara meeting Sara in London. Pyramid12.jpg|Lara saved by Sara. Pyramid20.jpg|Lara snatching the idol. Pyramid26.jpg|Lara back at home with Sara relaxing near a pool. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females